Yari Ganma
Yari Ganma(槍眼魔 Yari Me ma) is a Hōzōin In'ei-based Ganma that took possession of a cross-shaped spear and is one of the first two Ganma Kaijin that appeared in Episode 1 of Kamen Rider Ghost. He is voiced by Kosuke Takaguchi. Appearance Yari Ganma has a black body but is wearing a white parka with a gold-colored frontal opening, giant golden shoulder pads with an array of spikes, and beads hanging down from his shoulders and around his arms. He has a black-colored face with blue eyes while wearing a white hood with two clothes hanging on each side that have painted blue flames around the bottom. He is also wearing white boots, a silver head crest, and three blades from a cross-shaped spear sticking out of his head. Biography During nighttime, two ghost-like creatures, called Ganma, were summoned by a mysterious man through a ritual. The mysterious man throws a Katana and a Spear head into the Ganmas’ belts, changing their bodies and turning them into the Yari Ganma and the Katana Ganma. The two Ganmas start creating destruction around the city, but due to their Ghost-like nature they remain unseen and all their attacks are declared as strange phenomenons. Later, when a postal man was delivering a package to a young man named Takeru, Yari Ganma stops his bike and holds it up for Katana Ganma to slice in half. The postal man manages to bring Takeru his package, which he and his friends, Akari and Onari, take a look at and see that it was from his late father. Katana Ganma attempts to destroy the package in order to retrieve content, which is reveal to be a blank Eyecon. Takeru takes possession of it, which allows him to see Katana Ganma and Yari Ganma. After Takeru says that he sees the two ghosts, Akari refuses to believe it. So Yari Ganma tries to convince her by throwing his spear at her, only for her to be saved by Takeru. For saving Akari, Yari Ganma chases after Takeru into the forest with Katana Ganma following from behind. Katana Ganma tells Takeru to just give them the Eyecon, but Takeru refuses since it was from his father and attempts to fight them off, which only leads to him being killed. As the two Ganmas watch Akari and Onari mourn over Takeru’s death, Takeru suddenly comes back as a ghost, but is now given powers and a belt called the Ghost Driver. From assistance from a little ghost, named Yurusen, Takeru puts his Eyecon into the belt and transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost right in front of the two. As Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru summons his Gan Gun Saber and battles the two Ganmas. As Takeru gets use to his new powers, Yari Ganma manages to get him down and charges forward. Yurusen tells Takeru to pull the trigger on his belt to perform Omega Drive. After pulling the trigger, Takeru charges energy into his right leg and delivers a powerful kick to Yari Ganma when he comes up, knocking his parka ghost off of his original body and blowing him up. Out of the explosion, the spear head and Yari Ganma’s Eyecon fall to the ground, where his own Eyecon shatters to pieces. Powers/Abilities Ghost Nature: With Yari Ganma being a ghost-like creature, he has ghost-like abilities. He is intangible, invisible, and cannot be heard. He is only intangible when he is not performing any destructive actions. Extendable Spear: Yari Ganma’s main weapon is a cross-shaped spear with a red hilt that can extend outward at incredible lengths. He can also throw it like any other spear. Strength: Yari Ganma appears to be very strong as he was able to easily fling a carnival ride and hold up a man on a bike. Quotes *''I’m surprised you can see us'' -Yari Ganma’s first line. *''Maybe this will convince you!'' - Yari Ganma after Akari refuses to believe in him and Katana Ganma’s presence. *''You want a piece of me, kid?! *''Yeah, we need that to finish our job.'' Yari Ganma after Katana Ganma tells Takeru to give them the Eyecon. *''You beefed up a bit.'' -After Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost for the first time. *''What’s wrong, is that all you’ve got?!'' -Yari Ganma’s final line. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Ghost Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:Weapon Kaijin Category:Ghost Ganma Category:First Kaijin Category:Strong Kaijin